


Apricity

by BBQkitten



Series: Serein [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Everyone loves Changkyun, Jihoon a protective bean, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Seventeen are Good Bros, Soulmates, This is literally three fourths fluff and one fourth angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Violence, Witches, excessive use of the word baby, like literally so much fluff, overprotective hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQkitten/pseuds/BBQkitten
Summary: “Apparently he’s being courted.”“What?” Changkyun exclaimed. “How did you get to that conclusion?”Jihoon stepped forward, smoothing over Changkyun’s neck where the beard-burn had faded almost completely. “Wolves don’t scent just anybody, Kyunnie. Those wolves last night were marking you. Like a promise for future courting so that other supers don’t try to court you too.”ORChangkyun saves a werewolf in distress and receives six very tactile puppy-hyungs for his troubles.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun/Lee Hoseok/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone
Series: Serein [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990141
Comments: 11
Kudos: 342





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> Apricity- The warmth of the sun in winter.

Changkyung hated winter. He hated being cold and having to wear multiple layers but most of all he hated having to walk back to his dorm at two in the morning when it was snowing. He grumbled to himself as he buried his face further into his scarf as the snow whipped at his face. As he was turning the corner to his dorm building he paused, cocking his head slightly as he listened closely. 

There. He turned towards the alley where he had heard a soft whimper echo out to the street he was standing in. Cautiously, he moved towards the mouth of the alley, internally cursing his curious nature. 

“Hello?” He called, carefully shuffling further into the dark. The whimpering cut off as he cautiously made his way past the dumpster. “Are you okay?” Changkyun chewed on his lower lip as he poked his head behind the dumpster. He gasped as he spotted a curled up form pressed firmly into the corner between the wall and the dumpster. “Oh my god,” he murmured, dropping down to his knees as he took notice of the chains wrapped around the other man’s torso, keeping his arms firmly locked to his sides. He shuffled closer, pausing when the other man whimpered loudly and wedged himself further into the corner. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” He displayed his hands placatingly. “I just want to help you. Those chains are silver, right? That can’t be very comfortable.” 

The man glared at Changkyun suspiciously, taking a deep breath through his nose. Eyes widening as he cautiously scooted closer to the human. Changkyung carefully brought his hands out in front of him, reaching out to the chains. 

“How are these connected?”

“Lock,” the man murmured, his voice low and hoarse most likely from screaming if Changkyun had to guess. 

Changkyun hummed thoughtfully, pulling his backpack off and digging through his side pockets until he found a paperclip. “Ah hah! This should do it,” He exclaimed, holding it up to the stranger like a trophy. “I’ll get these off you as quickly as I can, Mister. Please don’t move so you don’t burn yourself more.”

“Hoseok,” the man replied, turning slightly to give Changkyun better access to the lock on the chains. 

The human gave Hoseok a soft smile as he continued to pick the lock, “I’m Changkyun.” He gave a little chirp in excitement as he got the lock off and started to unwind the chains from Hoseok. “Aish,” he murmured once the chains were off, dropping them off to the side to inspect the damage. “You’re really burned, Hoseok-ssi.” 

“Thank you, Changkyung-sii. I’d be a lot worse off without your kindness.”

Changkyun gave Hoseok a sad smile, holding out a hand to help the other up. “My dorm is just around the corner. I have some burn ointment. We can patch you up and you can call your pack.” Changkyung gave an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his head. “I’d offer you my phone now but it died a few hours ago so I need to charge it before it’s any use.”

Hoseok laughed softly, wrapping his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. “You’re much too kind, Changkyun-ssi. I appreciate your offer. I’m not entirely sure where I am if I’m being honest.”

“Oh! We’re near the Seoul Institute of the Arts. My dorm is on the north side of campus,” He stated, wrapping his arm around Hoseok’s chest before realizing that Hoseok was very much naked from the waist up. He pulled away, shrugging out of his coat and handing it over. 

The other chuckled, trying to hand the coat back over. “I don’t think your coat is going to fit me. I’m a bit larger than you, Changkyun-ssi. And besides, I’m a wolf— I run hotter than humans. This weather doesn’t bother me.”

Changkyun hummed sadly. “I know, Hoseok-ssi. But this area isn’t exactly a ‘beast friendly’ zone. It was the only place with dorm rooms still available when I started. You walking around shirtless in the snow is suspicious. We’d never make it to my dorm safely.”

“Ah,” Hoseok responded despondently, carefully pulling his arms through the sleeves of Changkyun’s coat. 

The two made their way out of the alley, Hoseok casually wrapping his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders in an attempt to keep the human warm in the cold weather surrounding them. They passed a few world-weary students who eyed them in suspicion as they made their way into Changkyun’s dorm building. “The elevator is broken so we’ll have to take the stairs.”

Hoseok nodded, gripping the banister tightly, his other arm still wrapped around Changkyun’s shoulders. Changkyun wrapped his arm around the other’s waist in a subtle attempt to help the wolf up the stairs without hurting his pride. When they reached Changkyun’s floor the duo quietly shuffled over to his room. Hoseok let go of the human and leaned up against the wall next to the door tiredly.

Once they were safely ensconced in the boy’s dorm room, Changkyun quickly moved Hoseok over to his small twin bed and helped him sit down before moving to pull out his first aid kit from his dresser. He pulled up his desk chair to sit in front of the wolf as he uncapped the large jar of burn cream. “My friend Jeonghan-hyung made this cream for me.” He chuckled awkwardly, starting on Hoseok’s chest. “I have a lot of accidents.”

The wolf frowned, reaching out to place a cautious hand on Changkyun’s cheek. “You should be more careful, Changkyun-ssi.”

Changkyun giggled as he shifted to sit on the bed behind Hoseok to rub the cream into his back. “Would it make you feel better to know that it’s not usually my fault?”

“No!” Hoseok exclaimed, turning around to gape at Changkyun. “That makes it worse, Changkyun-ssi!”

He shrugged, focusing on Hoseok’s burns as he carefully rubbed the cream in. “Minnie doesn’t mean to hurt me— he just hasn’t learned to fully control his powers yet.” He paused, gently working the creme into one of the deeper burns. “Do you go to school here?”

Hoseok shook his head. “I’ve already graduated. But two of my packmates are going to school at SIA.” He rubbed at his neck awkwardly as Changkyun capped the burn cream and put it back in the first aid kit before plugging his phone into the charger on his nightstand. 

“How old are you?”

“I’m a ‘93 liner— I’m 26,” He replied. “The pups are in their final year.”

Changkyun smiled. “I’m in my second year— ‘96 liner. Audio production.”

Hoseok smiled. “So is Jooheon-ah— my packmate. I went for choreography.”

“You’re a dancer, Hoseok-ssi? That’s so cool!”

The elder laughed, “Call me hyung, Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyung gave Hoseok a soft smile. “Okay-hyung.” The younger’s phone chimed as it turned on and Changkyun jumped over to it, unlocking it before handing it over to Hoseok. “Here, hyung. I’m sure your pack is worried about you.”

Hoseok smiled, reaching forward to ruffle the human’s fringe. “Thank you, Changkyun-ah. I’m sure they are too.” He pulled up the phone icon and dialed his alpha’s number, putting the phone up to his ear as he swallowed thickly. It rang several times before Hyunwoo picked up.

“Hello?” He answered, heavy with restrained panic.

“Hyung?” Hoseok asked, his voice trembled. 

“Hoseok-ah?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice raising in alarm. “What happened to you? Where are you?”

He sniffed slightly, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m okay now, hyung. The BR grabbed me on my way home from the studio. But I’m safe now.”

Hyunwoo sighed in relief. “Where are you, baby? Hyung will come get you okay?”

Hoseok turned to Changkyun. “What’s the address for this place, Changkyun-ah?”

Changkyun recited the address and Hyunwoo, having heard the younger’s voice responded, “Alright, Hoseokie. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Okay, hyung. Can you bring me a shirt? I don’t think Changkyun has anything that’ll fit me.”

“Yah,” Changkyun scolded halfheartedly. “I’m not that small!”

Hoseok laughed, covering his mouth to whisper into the receiver. “He is that small, hyung.”

Hyunwoo laughed and let Hoseok know that he would be there in less than fifteen minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up. Hoseok gave the younger his phone back before leaning back slightly on the bed. “Thank you, Changkyun-ah.”

“It’s no problem, hyung. How are your burns?”

He rolled his shoulders, smiling at the human when he was met with minimal pain. “Much better. You’ve got yourself a strong witch-friend, kid.” 

Changkyun shrugged, “Yeah, potions and creams are his specialty. Me and his coven-mate, Wonwoo, were partners for a project my first semester. We did a lot of our work at his coven’s shop. Jeonghan-hyung just took pity on me and my inability to not injure myself and Seungcheol-hyung deemed me unfit to take care of myself.”

Hoseok laughed, pulling the younger to his chest and pressing his nose against the younger’s neck. At Changkyun’s stiffening, the wolf pulled back a little, apologizing, “Sorry, Kyun-ah. I couldn’t help myself. I know that’s no excuse. I just— really needed you to smell like me all of a sudden.”

“You were scenting me?” He asked, bringing his hand up to press against his neck. 

The wolf hummed, nodding his head as he looked down in guilt.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Changkyun assured. “I don’t mind.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened. “Really? You’d be okay with me scenting you? I promise I don’t mean it in a creepy way. My wolf just really needs to assure itself that you have my scent.”

“Really, hyung, it’s okay. But can I ask why your wolf wants to scent me?”

The elder shrugged. “Probably because my wolf recognizes that you saved me? I’m not entirely sure myself. Don’t be surprised if Hyunwoo-hyung does the same when he meets you. Wolves are very territorial and very protective of new wolves when they prove themselves to the pack. I know you’re not a wolf, nor are you pack, but my wolf still wants to return the favor by protecting you with my scent.”

“Like— a coven seal?”

Hoseok nodded. “Yeah. Like a coven seal. Just something to let other supernaturals know that you are spoken for and protected.”

Changkyun smiled up at Hoseok. “That doesn’t bother me, hyung. Feel free to scent me if it calms your wolf. I promise I don’t mind.”

The wolf gave Changkyun a wide smile before pulling the younger into his lap and pressing his nose against his neck again. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist to secure him in his lap as he gently rubbed his nose up and down the column of Changkyun’s neck. The younger felt strangely calm at being in a stranger’s lap at three in the morning as he was scented for the first time. They were interrupted a few minutes later by a frantic knocking at his door.

The human jumped up, running to open the door quickly, already shushing the frantic alpha before the door had even opened. “Please be quiet. The last thing I need is my RA to wake up and find out I smuggled werewolves into my dorm.” 

The alpha at the door, bowed in apology before gently pushing past the human to embrace his injured packmate. “Hoseok-ah,” He murmured, pressing his face firmly into the other’s neck. 

“Hyunwoo-hyung,” Hoseok responded, wrapping his arms around his alpha. “I’m so sorry, hyung.”

“Hoseokie-hyung,” A voice sounded, coming through the door before Changkyun could close it. 

Hoseok reached out around Hyunwoo with one hand for the other wolf, “Minhyukie.” 

Changkyun closed the door and made his way to the desk chair again, pulling it slightly out of the way before sitting down quietly while the wolves reunited. 

“What happened, hyung? And no sugar coating it,” Minhyuk demanded, crossing his arms as he sat on the bed next to the other two wolves. 

“I got ambushed on my way home from the studio,” Hoseok admitted, looking down at the bedspread. “They— they just wanted to— to punish me. I got away when they took a break but I was still tied up in these silver chains.” Minhyuk ran his fingers along the quickly healing burns on his chest. “I made my way to an alley where Changkyun found me and picked the lock. He got the chains off of me and brought me back here to treat my burns.”

Hyunwoo moved Hoseok to Minhyuk’s lap before standing up and making his way to the only human in the room. He knelt down in front of Changkyun and bowed. “Thank you for saving my packmate, Changkyung-ssi. I am in your debt.”

Changkyun waved his hands frantically. “It was nothing, Hyunwoo-ssi. Really. I’m just glad Hoseok-hyung is okay.”

The alpha frowned, sitting up to look closely at Changkyun. He brought his hands up to rest on the younger’s knees as he leaned forward to slowly press his face into the other’s neck. Minhyuk made a noise of confusion behind the two, Hoseok still in his lap, as he watched his alpha interact with the human. “Hyung?” He asked, leaning forward slightly in curiosity. 

Hyunwoo hummed, standing up, pulling Changkyun with him only to sit in the vacated seat and tug the human into his lap in a better position for scenting. 

Minhyuk laughed as he registered his alpha’s actions, leaning forward to pinch Changkyun’s cheek. “That’s one cute human you picked up, Hoseok-hyung.”

The elder wolf swatted at his dongsaeng, “He’s not a toy, Minhyukie. He’s a person and you’ll respect him.”

The younger wolf hummed, gazing at Changkyun softly. “Yeah, but he’s ours. You’ve already marked him. Now, so has hyung.”

“He’s not ours, yet,” Hyunwoo responded, pulling his face away from the human. “I’m sorry for invading your space, Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun smiled hesitantly, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s okay, Hyunwoo-ssi. Hoseok-hyung warned me you’d probably want to scent me too.”

Hyunwoo laughed, “Yeah, us wolves are very tactile. Thank you for understanding,” He paused, rubbing his nose behind the other’s ear for a moment. “And please call me hyung if you’re calling Hoseok your hyung too. It would please my wolf greatly.”

“I can do that, hyung.”

“Aish, he’s so cute, hyungs!” Minhyuk cooed. “You should call me hyung too, Changkyunnie. Come on, give hyungie that cute little smile of yours.”

Changkyun giggled, covering his mouth with his hand as a yawn escaped. 

“It’s late,” Hoseok stated, moving to stand up. “We should let Changkyunnie go to bed. And I’m sure the rest of the pack is antsy.” He pulled the human out of his apha’s lap and settled him in his bed. “Thank you again, Changkyun-ah.” He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the younger’s forehead before pulling up the covers and tucking him in. “I’m sure we’ll see you again soon.”

Hyunwoo gave the human a small smile, moving towards the door as Minhyuk blew him a kiss. “I’ll see you soon, cutie!” Minhyuk called before making his way out the door. 

Hoseok pressed one more kiss to Changkyun’s forehead before stepping away and turning out the lights as he and Hyunwoo left the younger’s dorm. 

  
  
  


Changkyun woke up the next morning to his alarm blaring in his ear. He groaned as he slapped at his phone, eyes still closed. He sighed heavily as he opened his blurry eyes and sat up. Changkyun yawned as he tiredly got out of bed and got dressed, pausing when he noticed he never changed out of his jeans the night before. He caught sight of the first aid kit on the nightstand as everything came back to him in startling clarity. He brought his hand up to his neck where Hoseok and Hyunwoo had both scented him. The skin felt a bit raw from their stubble and he stroked the skin delicately. 

The human shook his head as he grabbed his backpack and started his walk to his first class of the day. The wolves had only been gone for a few hours but he already felt like there was a hole in his chest where they should have been which was a little worrying. 

He rubbed at his chest as he made his way into his first class of the day. Making his way to the back of the classroom, he tried to stifle his grumbling stomach. Money was tight as of late and Changkyun didn’t want to burden his parents for more when they were already sending what they could from America. He just needed to make it to Friday and he’d get his next allowance for groceries— he could sacrifice a few meals to keep the burden off of his parents. He laid his head down on the table as he waited for class to start, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep while he could. 

He startled as a granola bar dropped onto his desk. “You’re withering away, Kyun,” Wonwoo stated, dropping down heavily in the chair next to the human. “Eat. Preferably before you turn into a skeleton.”

Jihoon giggled, plopping down much more gracefully on the other side of Changkyun. “You’re much too skinny, Kyunnie. You better watch out or Cheolie and Hannie will motherhen you to death.” He wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulder. “The coven have been asking about you, Kyun. You’re long overdue for dinner.”

Changkyun smiled, leaning over to rest his head against the other’s shoulder as he unwrapped the granola bar. “Mhmm, I miss hyung’s cooking.”

“Then come over, idiot,” Wonwoo scolded, swatting at his arm half-heartedly. He paused, narrowing his eyes as he brought his hand up to the beard-burn on Changkyun’s neck. “What the fuck is this?”

The shorter witch made a curious noise, peering around his armful of human to look at the older’s neck. “Did our Kyunnie finally get some action?”

“Mhmm,” Changkun hummed, burrowing his face in the shorter’s neck. “Nothing like that. I just helped a wolf and he wanted to scent me in thanks or something.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, “A wolf scented you?”

Changkyun nodded, “And his alpha too. Something about being tactile and wanting to say thank you. I didn’t mind.” He hummed, closing his eyes as he pressed closer to his friend. “Felt nice,” he murmured.

Jihoon pursed his lips, petting Changkyun’s hair as the class started, thankful that they were in the back and inconspicuous so that he could continue cuddling his human without interruption. He gave a meaningful look to Wonwoo over Changkyun’s head who nodded and pulled out his phone to text the coven discreetly. 

The human dozed through class, only opening his eyes when Wonwoo nudged him to get him moving to his next class. “Are you going to be okay, Kyun?” He asked, holding Changkyun up by his shoulders. 

Changkyun nodded, rubbing at his eyes tiredly before pulling away and giving the two witches a wide smile. “I’m fine. It was just a long night. I’ll take a nap after this class before my evening lecture.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “We’ll pick you up for lunch after this class and  _ then _ you’ll take a nap. Our treat— no arguing.”

The older sighed, smiling at his stubborn friend. “Alright. Lunch then nap. I’ll meet you in the courtyard?”

The two nodded, giving Changkyun’s hands a squeeze before waving as they separated to go to their classes. 

Changkyun’s next class passed in a blur. He could barely keep his eyes open; weeks of sleepless nights finally catching up with him as he sat through his music theory lecture. By the time class was over, the human was floating. He packed up his laptop and slowly made his way out to the courtyard where Wonwoo and Jihoon were waiting. He paused at the entrance as he spotted Seungcheol standing next to the two younger witches. 

The human groaned, rubbing at his face as he made his way over to the witches. As soon as he was within reach, Seungcheol grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him close. “Aish, you look so tired, Kyunnie. Why aren’t you taking care of yourself, huh?” 

“I’m fine, hyung,” Changkyun groaned, trying to remove his hyung’s hands from his cheeks. “Wonwoo and Jihoon are exaggerating.”

Wonwoo scoffed, crossing his arms. “Like hell we are. You’ve stopped eating again too.”

“Don’t forget about the wolves,” Jihoon added.

“Wolves?” Seungcheol asked, turning to face the shortest witch.

Jihoon nodded, “Apparently he’s being courted.”

“What?” Changkyun exclaimed. “How did you get to that conclusion?”

Jihoon stepped forward, smoothing over Changkyun’s neck where the beard-burn had faded almost completely. “Wolves don’t scent just anybody, Kyunnie. Those wolves last night were marking you. Like a promise for future courting so that other supers don’t try to court you too.”

Changkyun shook his head. “That was just a thank you, Jihoon. I’m sure their scenting has already faded.”

Wonwoo huffed, looking around before yelling out, “Bambam-ah! Come here for a sec!”

Bambam ran over, giving Wonwoo a high five as he greeted the group. “What’s up, hyung?”

“What does this idiot smell like?” He asked, pointing at Changkyun.

The wolf gave them a weird look before stepping forward and sniffing delicately at the human’s neck. He pulled away, eyes wide as he stared at Changkyun. “You’re being courted by the Son pack? Congratulations hyung!”

“What.”

Bambam nodded, smiling widely. “I’m happy for you, hyung. You deserve to be happy. The Son pack are good wolves. Almost as awesome as my pack.” He clapped the human on the shoulder before stepping away. “I’ve got to go, my hyungs are waiting for me. But let me know how the courtship goes, hyung!” He called as he walked back towards the theatre building. 

“I’m— being courted?” Changkyung asked, staring off into nothing. “But I just helped Hoseok-hyung. They don’t even know me!”

Seungcheol laughed, ruffling the human’s hair. “That’s the point of courting, idiot. To get to know you.” At Changkun’s baffled expression he laughed louder, wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders. “Come on, kid. Let’s get some lunch and get you to bed.”

Changkyun nodded, wrapping himself around the older witch as he pouted cutely. “Please feed me, hyung.”

The eldest witch chuckled goodnaturedly, keeping his arm around the smaller human as they made their way to the coven’s apartment. 

  
  
  


“Is that my precious Kyunnie?” Jeonghan called as they walked into the apartment. 

“Hyung!” Changkyun broke free from the witch to run into their kitchen and wrap his arms around Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan smiled widely as he kissed the younger’s cheek, “Hi baby. Hyung made you japchae for lunch.” 

He hummed happily, releasing the witch to go sit at the counter. “That’s why you’re my favorite, hyung.”

Wonwoo huffed, draping himself over the human. “Excuse you. Your best friend is clearly your favorite.”

“You’re right,” Changkyun agreed, “Hoshi-yah is my favorite.”

“Hell yeah!” Soonyoung shouted from the other room. “Eat my dirty socks Wonu! I’m the human’s favorite!”

Changkyung rolled his eyes as Wonwoo pouted at him before moving to sit down beside him. “I’m Kyun’s favorite,” He muttered, resting his head on the other’s shoulder as he watched Jeonghan plate their food.

“Thank you, hyung,” Changkyun said as he accepted his bowl. “You’re literally the best.”

Jeonghan waved his spoon at the younger as he handed out food to his coven. “You say that now but after lunch I am going to cuddle you into a long nap, young man.”

  
  
  
  


Changkyun woke up to soft fingers carding through his hair. He moaned, pressing his face further into Jeonghan’s chest. “Jus’ lemme sleep, hyung.”

“You’ve got class, baby,” Jeonghan murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s temple. “Time to wake up.”

The younger groaned, rolling away from his hyung before sitting up and smacking his lips tiredly. “Thanks for waking me up, hyung.” He stood up, stretching his arms above his head before grabbing his backpack from where he had dropped it before his nap. Smiling, he leaned back over the bed to give Jeonghan a quick hug goodbye. 

“Come back for dinner tomorrow night,” Jeonghan whined, grabbing hold of the younger’s hand so he couldn’t move too far. 

Changkyun shot the witch a blinding smile. “I’d never miss out on your cooking, hyung. I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Jeonghan pressed a kiss to the younger’s fingers before letting go. “Good. Now go to class, baby.” Changkyung waved goodbye happily as he left.

  
  
  
  


Changkyun was sitting in the library, trying in vain to write his art history essay after his last class of the day when the chair next to him pulled out and a man with cherub cheeks sat down. He leaned his elbow on the table to rest his head in his hand as he smiled at Changkyun. “Hello, Changkyun,” the stranger cooed, reaching out to boop Changkyun’s nose with his free hand. 

“Uh— Hi?” He scrunched his nose as he leaned away from the stranger. 

The man giggled, “I’m Jooheon. And you smell like my hyungs so you must be Changkyun— the sweet little human who saved my Hoseokie-hyung.”

Changkyun sat up in excitement, “Ah! Jooheon-ssi! You’re the audio production major right?”

Jooheon smiled, nodding excitedly. “I’m in my final year. The hyungs haven’t shut up about you since they came back last night and I needed to meet you for myself.” He reached out and pinched the younger’s cheek. “You’re even cuter than they described.”

The human blushed, looking down at the table in front of him. “Ah— I don’t know— I’m not—“

“Oh, you’re shy too!” Jooheon squealed, jumping up and down in his chair. “What are you working on?” Changkyun turned his laptop to show the werewolf who scrunched his face in sympathy before pulling out his own laptop. “Do you mind if I work next to you, Changkyun-ah? I always work better with company.”

Changkyun nodded smiling at the other before turning back to his essay and setting back to work.

A few hours later, Changkyun leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head before closing his laptop. Jooheon looked over to him, taking out his earbuds as he asked, “Finished?”

The younger nodded, glancing up at the clock on the wall in front of him. He sighed heavily as he watched the hour hand tick over the one signaling the start of early morning. Jooheon laughed as the human gently thunked his head against the table. He pushed his laptop out of the way and folded his arms to cushion his head as he closed his eyes. 

“You can’t sleep here, Changkyun-ah,” Jooheon whispered, running careful fingers through the younger’s hair. “Come on pup,” He cooed, cradling Changkyun’s head as he pulled him up into a sitting position. “I’ll walk you back to your dorm, okay?”

Changkyun shook his head tiredly, slowly standing up. “I’m okay, Jooheon-sii. I’m sure you want to go home too. I’ll be fine by myself.”

Jooheon frowned, standing up to wrap a gentle arm around the younger’s waist. “It’s really late, Changkyun-ah. I’m walking you home. And call me hyung, okay?” He shot the human a blinding smile, “I’ve always wanted to be a hyung.”

“I live in the north dorms, hyung,” He stated, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. “It’s not the best idea for you to be in that area. Especially this late at night. The BR is ruthless.”

The younger felt a hand softly card through his hair as he looked up at Jooheon’s frown. “Changkyun,” he murmured, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together. Changkyun looked away in embarrassment. “It’s okay, Kyun. I’ll be fine. However, I  _ won’t _ be fine if the hyungs find out I let you walk home alone in the middle of the night.”

Changkyun let out a choked laugh as he looked up at Jooheon. “We don’t have to tell them, hyung.”

He wagged his finger at the younger. “Yah. Listen to your elders. Hyung is going to walk you home and that’s final.” At Changkyun’s anxious expression, he added, “How about I text you when I get home from walking  _ you _ home so you know that I am safe as well?”

The younger thought about it a moment. “That’s the best I’m going to get isn’t it, hyung?” At Jooheon’s nod, he hesitantly relented, “Okay.”

Jooheon grinned and wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders as he led them to the exit. The cold air whipped around the two causing Changkyun to shiver as he huddled closer to the wolf subconsciously. Jooheon smiled as he pressed his face into the younger’s soft hair and took a deep breath. “Good boy.”

When they reached the human’s building, Jooheon pulled Changkyun in for a tight hug, pressing his nose into the younger’s neck. “Fuck you smell good, Changkyun-ah. Do you mind if I scent you? Hyung’s scenting from last night is fading and my wolf doesn’t like it.”

Changkyun nodded, looking around nervously. “Just be careful, hyung. I don't want anyone to see— it’s not safe.”

He grinned, pressing more firmly into Changkyun’s neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other, humming happily. “Thank you, Kyunnie. I know this is probably new to you so thank you for being so open.” He brought his hand up to comb through the younger’s hair. “My wolf feels very fond of you, Changkyun. You smell like you belong in my arms.” He pulled back, eyes closed as he took one more deep breath of Changkyun’s scent before letting go completely. “Time to go to bed, Changkyun-ah.”

“Please get home safe, Jooheon-hyung.”

“I promise I will text you when I do. Sleep well.”

  
  
  


Changkyun woke up to the soft buzzing of his phone. He grappled for it, keeping his face buried in his pillow. “ ‘llo?” He mumbled into the receiver as he finally hit the answer button. 

“Where are you, hyung?” Jihoon’s voice echoed through the phone. “Our first class starts in five minutes.” 

The human shot up, wide awake as he clutched his phone to his ear. “ _ What?” _

Jihoon laughed, “You slacking off, Kyunnie-hyung? Sleeping in? Hyung’s aren’t going to like that. Cheolie-hyung is gonna give you the disapproving dad glare if you skip class.”

“Fuck,” Changkyun mumbled, throwing on the first clothes he could find as he grabbed his backpack on his way out the door. “Fuck. I’m on my way. I’ll be there soon.”

He sprinted out the door, backpack hanging haphazardly off of one shoulder as he hung up the phone to run faster. Seconds before the professor started his lecture, the human slid into his chair in the back of the classroom next to a giggling Jihoon. 

“Close call, hyung,” He whispered, elbowing the elder good-naturedly. 

Changkyun chose to ignore the witch as he pulled out his laptop to start taking notes the professor had projected on the board. 

The two were leaving the classroom two hours later when they heard a call from down the hall. “Kyun-ah!”

Changkyun turned around, smiling fondly as Jooheon came into view. “Hi, hyung.”

The wolf grinned toothily as he wrapped his arms around the human tightly, burning his face in the younger’s neck. “Mhmm. Hi Kyun-ah.” He ran his nose softly up and down the column of Changkyun’s throat. He pulled away, making eye contact with a very unimpressed Jihoon. “Hello, Changkyun’s friend.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, “Jihoon. You’re the wolf courting my brother?”

Jooheon smiled, pressing his cheek sweetly against Changkyun’s as he answered, “One of them. My pack is very fascinated by him and would very much like to get to know him more.” He giggled, squeezing the younger softly, “Kihyun and Hungwon are dying to meet you by the way, Kyunnie. They’re the only two members of the pack that haven’t gotten to meet you yet.”

He hummed, leaning into the wolf slightly. “I’d like to meet them too, hyung.”

“Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?” Jooheon exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. “You can meet the rest of the hyungs and get to know us more!”

“Hyung already has plans with his  _ family _ tonight, Jooheon-ssi,” Jihoon interrupted, folding his arms across his chest. “It’s mandatory family dinner tonight.” At Jooheon’s deflated figure, he relaxed his posture slightly as he gestured towards the exit of the building. “We were on our way to get coffee with a few of my covenmates before our next class though if you’d like to join us.”

The wolf smiled, nodding his head frantically. “Is it okay if I invite my packmate Hyungwon? He’s been literally the worst since I came home smelling like Kyunnie last night.”

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the wolf in confusion. “I don’t want to cause problems between you and your packmates, hyung.”

“You’re not causing any problems, Changkyun-ah,” Jooheon giggled, wrapping an arm around the other as they made their way outside. “Hyungwon is particularly sensitive to smell and his wolf very much likes your scent. He’s been very antsy to meet you since Hoseok-hyung came home smelling like you.”

The human hummed in thought as he pressed himself more closely to the wolf when the cold wind hit him. “What do I smell like, hyung?”

He smiled, leaning in slightly to take a self-indulgent sniff. “Lemongrass and sea spray. A citrusy ocean. Your scent melds well with the rest of the pack. It makes our wolves very content to smell you on us and us on you.”

Changkyun smiled, shivering slightly as they broke away from the cluster of buildings into an open quad of the campus causing the wind to cut through his thin long sleeve shirt with ease. 

“Where’s your coat, Changkyun-ah?” Jooheon asked, pausing in his steps as he turned to fully face the human, prominent frown on his face. 

He looked down at the ground in shame as he shivered, “I woke up late— forgot it.”

Jooheon tisked as he pulled off his coat and draped it around the younger’s smaller frame. “Ah, hyung, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine.” Changkyun protested, trying to shrug out of the body-warmed coat half-heartedly. 

“Shut up,” Jooheon grumbled, pulling the coat around the human tighter and zipping it up. “Accept hyung’s warmth, Changkyun. Let me take care of you.”

A flash went off as Changkyun looked down in embarrassment. “Oh that’s fucking precious. This is going to the group chat, Kyunnie-hyung. The kids are going to go ape-shit at the level of cuteness.”

“Don’t show the kids, Jihoonie-yah!” Changkyun scolded, trying to reach for the younger’s phone as he jumped out of the way.

“Ah, ah. Too late, hyungie. Sent!” 

Jooheon giggled, wrapping his arms around the human again to hold him back from jumping on Jihoon. 

“Come on, Kyunnie, Jooheon-ssi. Let’s go get some coffee.”

The wolf grinned, moving his arm to wrap around Changkyun’s shoulders instead as they made their way to the campus cafe, shooting a text off to Hyungwon as they did so. 

“Hyungs!” A voice called as they entered the small coffee shop. 

Changkyun grinned, moving away from Jooheon to wrap his arms around the younger witch. “Hi Kwannie.” He pressed a soft kiss to the younger’s temple as he pulled back. “How was class?”

“Great! We got our assignments for the spring recital and I am going to ace it for sure!”

He ruffled the younger’s hair as he moved to sit down across from the rest of the witches, leaving the seat open next to him for Jooheon, “I have the utmost faith in you, Kwannie.”

Seungkwan beamed, plopping down in the human’s lap contentedly. “Thanks, hyungie.”

“Yah, Kwannie,” Joshua scolded, swatting the younger with a napkin. “You have a perfectly functional chair right here. Get off your hyung.”

The younger pouted, wrapping his arms around Changkyun tightly as he smushed his cheek against the elder’s. “But hyung,” He whined, wiggling in the other’s lap. “Hyungie is more comfortable than that boring chair.”

Joshua folded his arms across his chest as he frowned in disapproval at his covenmate. “Changkyun is not your toy. Now come sit down so hyung can properly meet our little human’s potential suitor.”

Seungkwan grumbled as he shuffled off of Changkyun’s lap, smacking a sloppy, wet kiss to the other’s cheek before moving to the other side of the table to his own chair. “So mister wolf,” He began, folding his hands on the table in an attempt to look threatening. “What are your intentions with our Kyunnie-hyung? Be warned— wrong answers result in you being cursed!”

“Seungkwan!” Changkyun scolded, reaching across the table to smack the other on the arm. 

“Ah! Sorry, hyungie! Please don’t hit me! Ow! Stop!”

Jooheon laughed, leaning back in his chair as he watched the witches interact with Changkyun. 

Seungkwan bowed his head in defeat as he mumbled, “I’m sorry mister wolf-ssi. I won’t curse you for a wrong answer.”

The werewolf laughed, bowing his head in return. “I appreciate the courtesy, Seungkwan-ssi. Don’t think I didn’t notice the loophole in that phrasing though— smart witch.” The younger witch preened, squirming happily in his seat even as Changkyun reached across to swat halfheartedly at him again. “My name is Lee Jooheon. I am the youngest member of the Son pack.”

“You’re a part of the Son pack?” Joshua gaped, leaning back in his chair. 

“Ah,” Jihoon scratched at the back of his head guiltily, smiling awkwardly, “Did I forget to mention that bit last night?”

The elder witch narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue in annoyance at his younger covenmate. “Yes, I believe you did forget to mention that  _ very important detail. _ ”

Jooheon shifted uncomfortably, “Is there a problem with my pack?”

The witches all jumped, shaking their heads profusely. “Not at all, Jooheon-ssi,” Joshua reassured. “Your pack is just— very established— that’s not quite the right word— you guys are almost as well known as the Kim coven. And to hear your pack is courting our Changkyunnie is... shocking.” At Jooheon’s frown, he continued, “Kyun-ah is our baby— we’re a bit overprotective of our human.”

That comment made the wolf smile fondly at the human sitting next to him as he wrapped his arm around the younger to pull him close. “My pack is incredibly fond of him as well— and not everyone in the pack has even met him yet!”

“Only Kihyun now,” A voice called from behind them, causing everyone at the table to look up at the newcomer. A tall werewolf sauntered up to the table, bending over Changkyun to press a soft kiss to Jooheon’s cheek, breathing in deeply. “Ah, you really do smell like you belong, Changkyun-ssi. My name is Hyungwon— please call me hyung.” He leaned back to press a soft kiss to the human’s neck. “I’m so pleased to finally be able to put a face to your scent. You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened, leaning forwards in his chair. “Is your whole pack this attractive? Damn hyung. If you don’t accept their proposal, I will.” Joshua reached over to smack the younger across the back of the head, making him yelp in pain. “I’m kidding, hyung. I’d never leave you. I love you! Why does everyone hit me?” 

“Damn right you’d never leave us. I’d sick Jeonghan on you.”

Jooheon chuckled, pressing his face into Changkyun’s shoulder. “Sorry Seungkwan-ah. I think we’ll stick to Changkyun-ah. We’re a bit smitten with him if I’m honest.”

The taller wolf slid into the vacant seat on the other side of Changkyun, laying his hand softly on the younger’s thigh as he did so. The heat from his hand traveled up the human’s body, settling in his cheeks as he looked down at the table in embarrassment. Hyungwon squeezed his thigh lightly as he settled, leaning back in his chair and eyeing up the witches on the other side of the table. 

Jihoon clapped his hands, bringing the attention to himself as he leaned forward. “So Jooheon-ssi, Hyungwon-ssi, what are you two majoring in?”

Jooheon beamed, “I’m in my final year of audio production. Wonnie is a digital art major— he’s a phenomenal photographer.”

The elder blushed, gently squeezing Changkyun’s thigh as he avoided eye contact with the group. “Can I see some of your photos sometime, hyung?” Changkyun asked, leaning into the other slightly. 

Hyungwon smiled, pressing his cheek against the crown of the younger’s head. “Mhmm, only if you let me take some photos of you in return, precious.”

A cough pulled Changkyun’s attention away from the wolf as Joshua folded his arms across his chest. “What is this?” He asked, narrowing his eyes as he watched the wolves’ territorial holds on the human. “You literally just met Kyun and you’re acting like he’s already yours.”

The younger wolf bit his lip, looking down at the human in his arms. He sighed, pressing his face guiltily into Changkyun’s neck and inhaling deeply. “Do you know how wolf packs are formed?” At Joshua’s head shake he continued. “When you leave your family pack to find your own, you form them based on scent. Kind of like how vampires have an internal compass towards their mates. Or how fairies can see the aura of their soulmates.”

“Oh,” Seungkwan exclaimed, bouncing in his seat excitedly, “Or like how we found our coven because our magic melds perfectly.”

Jooheon nodded his head, smiling fondly. “Exactly. The second Hoseok-hyung smelled Changkyun, he knew that he belonged with us. It’s instinctive to us wolves— to keep our mates safe in our arms. Even if we haven’t gotten to know them yet. We feel it in our bones— the need to protect our soulmates and keep them close. So, in a sense, Joshua-ssi, he is already ours. He has been since he was born.” He pressed a soft kiss to Changkyun’s hair, rubbing the other’s shoulder gently. “We’re not going to force anything on you though, Changkyun-ah. We want to make that very clear. This is still one hundred percent your choice in everything that we do. If you’re ever uncomfortable or need us to slow down or stop you tell us and we’ll respect it, no questions asked.”

The younger’s eyes widened as he saw the sincerity in Jooheon’s expression at the other’s confession. “Soulmates?” He whispered, absentmindedly grabbing onto Hyungwon’s hand still clutching his thigh.

Hyungwon nodded, eyeing the human wearily as he squeezed his thigh. “It can mean as little or as much as you want it to, Changkyun-ah.” 

Changkyun hummed, leaning in to the younger wolf’s side as he focused on the tabletop. “Can we keep— can we maybe just keep going like we have been? I’m really— I’m comfortable with you guys. Like— not like I am with the coven but like— like I’ve known you my whole life?” He scratched at the tabletop with his fingernail, not looking up. “I feel like that’s really weird to say.”

Jihoon reached across the table to squeeze Changkyun’s cheeks fondly. “It’s not weird, hyungie. Soulmates will do that to you. And I know you— don’t get bogged down by that word. Just take it a day at a time and get to know them. Let what comes naturally come— don’t fight it.” The human nodded, smiling at his friend. “Good boy. Now. Black coffee or are you feeling sweet today?”

“Black please, Jihoonie.”

The witch hummed happily, “Help me get the drinks, Jooheon-ssi?”

Jooheon nodded, letting go of his human teddy bear to follow the younger over to the order counter. 

Seungkwan smiled widely. “So, Hyungwon-ssi, do you ever take risque photos of your soulmates? And if so, I’d like a blackmail copy of Kyunnie-hyung’s when you take them, please.”

The elder witch smacked Seungkwan’s arm, clicking his tongue as Changkyun blushed. “Yah, Seungkwan. Watch yourself. Apologize.” 

“I’m sorry, hyungie. I promise I won’t ask for your nudes again.” He narrowed his eyes mischievously as he smiled at the human, “Even though I’m sure they’ll be a work of art.” Joshua smacked him again as Hyungwon burst into soft giggles, the table quickly dissolving into laughter.

  
  
  


The week passed by quickly for Changkyun. His days were filled with classes and coffee breaks with the Seventeen witches and Jooheon and Hyungwon, and his nights were filled with dinners at the coven house and late night texts with Hoseok and Minhyuk. The wolves had quickly added him to their group chat and filled his usually silent phone with near-constant notifications. He giggled as Minhyuk sent a photo of Hyungwon sleeping on Hyunwoo’s chest, while Hoseok had Jooheon and Kihyun underneath each arm as they looked off to the side, most likely watching a movie. Minhyuk had his face pressed against the Hyunwoo’s shoulder, leaving his side open in a silent invitation to be cuddled. 

**_Wish you were here_ **

He smiled as he typed out his reply,  **_Looks comfy. Movie night?_ **

Minhyuk’s reply came in the form of another picture; this time of their feet all jumbled together as Mulan played on the flat screen in front of them. 

**_No popcorn?_ **

Another picture quickly came through— a big bowl sitting down near Kihyun’s legs.  **_Can’t have movie night without popcorn. That’d be criminal!_ ** Changkyun giggled again, hiding his smile in his sleeve as he curled up further on his bed, laptop lying forgotten next to an open textbook on the comforter in front of him.  **_What are you up to tonight?_ **

The human smiled, flipping on the camera on his phone and taking a photo of his laptop and school book before sending it to the wolf.  **_Nothing nearly as exciting_ ** . He took another picture, this time of his face, pouting slightly with his hoodie pulled up over his head making his cheeks puff out in the way that always makes Jooheon squeal and pinch them when he sees him.  **_I’m cold._ ** He hits send before he can overthink the picture or the message, setting the phone aside as he refocused on his assignment. 

His phone pinged as Minhyuk responded. He smiled as he opened the message,  **_It’s Friday night! Why are you doing homework ALONE?!_ ** Another message quickly chimed through quickly.  **_Want me to come pick you up? You can join our cuddle pile. We’re going to watch Beauty and the Beast next!_ **

He hummed to himself as he fiddled with his phone. There wasn’t really anything stopping him from agreeing to Minhyuk’s proposal except for his own anxieties.  **_You all look really comfortable. You don’t have to get up to come get me._ **

**_Don’t be silly, Kyunnie._ ** Minhyuk replied almost immediately.  **_We’d be even comfier if you were here with us._ ** Not even thirty seconds passed before the next text message came through.  **_I’m getting my shoes on now. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes._ **

Changkyun jumped up from his bed excitedly. He was finally going to meet Kihyun. He had messaged the older wolf a few times already this week but had yet to actually meet the final member of the Son pack in person. 

He paused. He was going to meet the final member of the Son pack. 

And they were going to  _ cuddle. _

His feet stuttered as he neared the door. Was he really going to do this? Go over to the Son Pack House? Cuddle with the Son pack? 

Yes. 

Yes he was.

He grinned, slipping on his shoes and coat as he made his way down to the lobby of his building. His phone buzzed as he reached the front entrance.  **_I’m here_ ** **.**

He ran over to the blue Mitsubishi, sliding into the passenger seat as Minhyuk leaned across the console to open the door for him. The wolf smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the younger’s cheek. “Hi baby.”

“Hi, hyung,” He breathed, fastening his seatbelt. “Thanks for coming to get me. I really didn’t want to do my essay.”

Minhyuk laughed, squeezing the younger’s hand as he pulled away from the curb and back out into the late night traffic. “I’m so glad you’re here, Kyunnie.” He held onto Changkyun’s hand until they pulled up to a classy highrise on the south side of the city. He pulled into the underground car park and got out, leading the younger to an elevator. Once they were enclosed in the elevator, Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Changkyun and buried his nose in the younger’s neck. He hummed in satisfaction, gently nuzzling the shell of the human’s ear as they rose up the building. 

A loud crash sounded from outside of the door of the apartment, causing the wolf next to Changkyun to sigh heavily as he opened the door. “These kids, I swear to god.” He placed a gentle hand on the younger’s back, leading him into the flat. “If you’ve broken anything,” He called threateningly further into the apartment, “I will string you up and hang you out on the balcony to dry.” 

Changkyun giggled, stuffing his knuckles in front of his mouth to muffle the noise as they walked towards the kitchen. “Kyunnie!” Hoseok cried, running over to the human and engulfing him in a tight hug. He pressed his face securely into the younger’s neck. “I’ve missed you, baby. I’m glad you came to join us.” 

“So this is the famous Changkyun,” a soft voice called out. Changkyun pulled away from Hoseok to smile hesitantly at Kihyun who stood in front of the pair, arms crossed and smirk firmly in place. He opened his arms to the younger, his smirk melting into a soft smile. “Come here, Kyun-ah.” The human bolted into the older wolf’s arms, wrapping himself around the other’s body in a tight hold, relishing in his soft cashmere scent. Kihyun hummed happily as he pressed himself firmly around the human. “It’s so nice to finally have you in my arms, baby.”

The younger hid his smile in the other’s chest as he clung on to him tightly. “I’m really happy to meet you, Kihyun-hyung.” 

A soft kiss was pressed to the top of the human’s head as Kihyun pulled away. “Come on, baby. You have a reserved spot in my arms for our next movie.”

Changkyun giggled, taking the older’s outstretched hand as he led him into a large bedroom where Hyunwoo had gained another cuddle wolf in the form of Jooheon on his chest as he played on his phone. “Hi, Changkyun-ah,” He whispered, raising his hand from Hyungwon’s hair to wave at the human. 

“Hi hyung,” He whispered back as he was pulled down onto the bed and into Kihyun’s lap. Kihyun pressed a soft kiss to his neck as he snuggled closer to his hyung. “Thanks for having me.”

Hyunwoo smiled widely, reaching over to ruffle the younger’s fringe. “Thank you for coming, baby. We were missing you quite a bit.” 

Kihyun pulled him to his chest tightly, making sure he was fully contained between the older’s legs before he leaned back against the headboard to wait for the other two members of the pack. Minhyuk and Hoseok shuffled into the room a few minutes later, a large bowl filled with popcorn in the younger’s hands as they settled on the other side of Hyunwoo and his pups. Minhyuk set the popcorn on Hyunwoo’s lap, careful to avoid the sleeping maknaes spread out on top of him. 

The smallest wolf reached over and grabbed a small handful of popcorn, taking a piece and putting it up to Changkyun’s lips. “Eat up, pup.” The youngest obediently opened his mouth, causing the hyungs to coo as he chewed. 

Jooheon snuffled, rubbing his nose against Hyunwoo’s chest as he reached for the popcorn bowl blindly. “Kyunnie?” He mumbled, bringing up the handful of popcorn to his mouth, chewing languidly. His eyes stayed closed as he sniffed the air. “ ‘s my puppy here?”

Hyunwoo chuckled, petting the younger’s hair lovingly. “Why don’t you open your eyes and find out, baby?”

The younger wolf hummed, pressing his face harder into his alpha’s chest as he reached blindly towards Changkyun. “Come ‘ere, baby.” He wiggled his fingers as if the younger was a cat he was trying to entice. 

Changkyun giggled, reaching out to connect their hands without breaking away from Kihyun’s hold. “Hi, hyungie,” He whispered, squeezing the other’s hand. 

Jooheon hummed happily as he settled. “Mhmm, my baby is finally home. Welcome home,” He mumbled, already half asleep again, his hand still tightly clutched to Changkyun’s. 

The hyungs smiled at the two youngest as Hoseok started the movie and turned down the lights. Kihyun continued to feed popcorn to the human up until Changkyun fell asleep, his head resting firmly on the elder’s chest as the movie continued on in the background. 

  
  
  


Changkyun woke up to fingers combing through his hair and soft humming in his ear. He groaned happily, stretching out like a cat in the sun as he nuzzled into the chest he was laying on. He heard Hoseok’s deep chuckle as the fingers scratched languidly at the back of his head. “Good morning, Kkukkungie.”

“Morning, hyung,” He hummed, nuzzling Hoseok’s chest further. He smacked his lips around a yawn as he slowly blinked his eyes open. 

Hoseok pressed a soft kiss to the younger’s temple as he slowly came more into awareness. “Did my baby sleep well?” He cooed, pulling the two of them into a sitting position with Changkyun in his lap. 

Changkyun nodded, hiding his face in the other’s neck. “ ‘m not a baby, hyung.”

“Yeah but you’re my baby.”

“ _ Our _ baby,” Minhyuk scolded from the door of the bedroom. “Kyun-ah, come eat. Kihyun made breakfast.” He wiggled his fingers, arms outstretched as he reached for the younger. Changkyun giggled, scooting off of the bed to curl into the elder’s arms. Minhyuk pressed a sloppy kiss to the human’s cheek as he pulled him out of the room, turning back to stick his tongue out at the other wolf who was still sitting on the bed sulking. 

As they entered the kitchen, they were greeted by Kihyun holding Jooheon in a headlock by the stove as Hyungwon cackled at the breakfast bar. 

“Hyung please!” Jooheon cried, wiggling helplessly in the elder’s grip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it! Mercy! Mercy!” 

“I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. Do you hear me?” Kihyun growled, as the younger nodded frantically before he was reluctantly released. 

Changkyun leaned over and quietly whispered, “What did he do?” to Hyungwon who had finally calmed down enough to breathe without bursting into another round of laughter. 

“He called hyung short,” He whispered back. 

Jooheon ran over to the human as soon as Kihyun had released him, collecting the younger in his arms as he pressed his nose into the other’s neck. “Hyung is so mean to me, baby. You love me though, right?”

The younger smiled deviously, “I don’t know, hyung. You insulted, Kihyun-hyung by calling him short. But hyung and I are the same height. So you insulted me too and I’m really hurt by your actions, hyung.”

He whined, high pitched and pained as he squeezed Changkyun closer. “Oh puppy, you can’t hate me. I’ll die without your love,” He proclaimed dramatically. He squeezed the human tighter, pressing soft little pecks up and down the other’s neck causing him to giggle, trying to wiggle away. 

“Ah, hyung please!” He cried, squirming in the elder’s grip. “I’m sorry. I love you. Please stop!” He laughed through his tears as Jooheon finally granted him mercy, sitting down on one of the bar stools and pulling the younger onto his lap.

“That’s more like it,” He murmured, pressing a final soft kiss to the other’s neck before settling and pulling a plate of food closer to him and beginning to feed Changkyun.

“You know I can feed myself, right, hyung?” Changkyun informed, opening his mouth to accept another bite. 

“Yes, but why should you when you have six willing hyungs to feed you instead?”

Changkyun giggled, shrugging as he leaned back slightly in the wolf’s hold. “You drive a solid argument, hyung.” He acknowledged, opening his mouth like a baby bird as Jooheon brought another bite up to his mouth gleefully. 

Jooheon pressed a soft kiss to the other’s cheek in response as he continued to feed the younger his breakfast. It didn’t take long for another wolf, however, to come take Changkyun from Jooheon’s arms after they had finished eating, claiming that the youngest was monopolizing their human and needed to share. This resulted in Changkyun being cradled in Hyunwoo’s lap while Jooheon was held tightly between Minhyuk and Hyungwon to receive a thorough scenting. He whined at the confinement, rubbing his cheek on the top of Hyungwon’s head in annoyance, causing the older to chuckle as he pressed another kiss to the younger’s neck. 

“Be still my flower,” Hyungwon murmured, stroking the younger wolf’s abdomen. “Let hyungs cuddle you.” Jooheon let out a pitiful whine as he peaked over at Changkyun, causing Minhyuk to chuckle. 

“You’ve gotta share baby,” Minhyuk chuckled. “Hyung hasn’t gotten to properly scent our baby since he met him.” The youngest wolf huffed, sticking out his bottom lip in defeat as he nodded, burrowing his face in the other’s chest. 

Hyunwoo smiled, pressing his nose against the human’s neck, kissing it gently as he did so, causing Changkyun to bare his neck more to the wolf. The youngest was in heaven, being surrounded by Hyunwoo’s warm muscular arms and soft sandalwood scent. He turned his head to press his own face into the wolf’s neck. “You smell good, hyung,” he murmured, closing his eyes. The eldest hummed contentedly, softly running his teeth along Changkyun’s collarbone as Kihyun and Hoseok sat down next to him. Kihyun gently dragged his finger’s through the alpha’s hair as he snuggled up to Hoseok’s chest. 

“Do you have any plans today, baby?” Hoseok asked, looking over to their youngest. 

Changkyun shook his head, rolling his head lazily to make eye contact with the other wolf. “I do have some questions though, if it’s okay?”

Hyunwoo squeezed his sides, kissing his shoulder lightly, “Of course pup. We’ll answer anything you want. We’re an open book.”

He scrunched his nose in thought, “When I found Hoseok-hyung— he was tied up. It was the BR right?”

Hoseok sighed heavily, burying his face in Kihyun’s neck. “Yeah, it was the BR. We’re an influential pack, Kyun-ah. The BR is threatened by us and so any chance they get they try to weaken our numbers.” Changkyun frowned, reaching down to squeeze tightly to Hyunwoo’s hand. “That night was a fluke, baby.” Hoseok reassured quickly, “They’ve never hurt any of us that badly before. Normally we can fight our way out or avoid confrontation completely but they caught me by myself on the new moon. It was my own carelessness that got me into that mess. But it was also the reason why I was able to escape— they underestimated me because of the new moon and I was able to break out once it started to wane again and I got my strength back.” He leaned forward, pressing his hand to the human’s knee. “It was a freak accident that they caught me, baby. It’s not anything that happens regularly. Don’t worry, okay?”

Changkyun nodded hesitantly, looking down at the floor as he pieced together his next words. “I’m not— I’m— Am I—”

Jooheon hopped off the other couch to kneel down in front of Changkyun, grabbing his hands in both of his. “We’ll protect you, baby. The BR won’t touch you as long as we’re around. And they don’t know about you yet either. We’ll keep you a secret for as long as you want to be one. You’ll always be safe with us, pup.”

He nodded, leaning forwards in Hyunwoo’s arms to press his forehead against the youngest wolf’s. “I know I am, hyung. I’m just not as strong as you all. I don’t want to be a burden.” Jooheon opened his mouth, ready to reassure him but Changkyun cut him off. “I know you don’t think of it that way but I’ve always had to take care of myself. And— I’m not entirely sure how to— to rely on someone else— like that. The Seventeen coven have been trying to teach me to ask for help since I met them.”

The wolves cooed, all reaching out to press soft touches and kisses to the youngest’s skin. “We’ll take it slow, baby,” Hyunwoo murmured, lips pressed close to the other’s ear. “Just be rest assured that you’re safe with us. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

  
  
  
  


Over the following months, Changkyun grew closer to the Son pack. It had become a rare occurrence to go more than 12 hours without talking to one of the wolves and his witches were feeling it. As Changkyun left his last class of the day he was glomped on both sides by Wonwoo and Mingyu. 

“Hyung,” the younger whined, pressing his face into the other’s back. “You haven’t been over in forever!” 

Changkyun laughed, fluffing up the witch’s hair playfully. “I had dinner with you guys on Monday.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, playfully swatting his friend’s shoulder. “Yeah, that was forever ago, Kyunnie. You’re neglecting your family for your sexy new soulmates.”

He froze, looking down at the ground as he murmured, “I never thought of it like that.” He frowned, “I’m sorry, guys.”

Mingyu pouted, pressing a soft kiss to the human’s cheek as they made their way out of the building. “Come to dinner tonight,” he suggested, “And all will be forgiven.” He threaded his fingers through the other’s, keeping his hand warm in the still cool spring weather. “You may not be a part of our coven but you’re still our brother.”

Changkyun nodded, pressing his cheek to the other’s shoulder. “How could I ever forget. You guys were my first friends when I moved to Seoul. I would have been lost without you.” He reached over with his free hand to wrap his fingers around Wonwoo’s wrist. “Is Jeonghan cooking?”

The older of the two nodded, smiling at his hyung. “Hansol-ah is helping too.” 

“Oh, that’s a scary thought,” He laughed, dragging the two witches in the direction of their flat. 

Changkyun was immediately tackled to the floor before he could even get his shoes off when he entered the witches’ flat. Seungkwan giggled happily as he nuzzled into the human, completely disregarding his hyungs’ scolding above his head. 

The impromptu cuddling lasted for another minute before Junhui bodily picked him up and threw him onto the couch while Seungcheol reached down to gently pull Changkyun up from the floor. The eldest witch pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before releasing him. “We’ve missed you, Kyunnie,” He whispered, leading him over to the couch where the other witches who weren’t cooking were waiting. 

“We’re going to put you on a schedule,” Jihoon scolded, wrapping the other up in a tight hug. “Family dinner night is going to become mandatory from this day forward. Thursday nights are our nights, hyung. You make sure your puppies know. The kids have been way too mopey without their human.”

Changkyun laughed, nodding his head into the other’s shoulder. “I’ll let them know. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you all. I honestly didn’t mean to.”

Joshua smiled, shaking his head. “This is all new territory for all of us. We’ll learn together, okay, baby?” 

He nodded again, smiling at the others as he snuggled closer to Jihoon. “Okay, hyung.”

Suddenly, his phone let out three vibrations in rapid succession. Pulling it out he found two from Jooheon back to back:

**_Wasn’t your class done at four?_ **

**_Where are you?_ **

And one much more frantic text from Kihyun:

**_Baby are you okay? You should have been home by now._ **

Changkyun sighed, biting his lip as he opened the groupchat. “Sorry guys,” He murmured, typing rapidly, “I forgot to tell my hyungs I was coming here tonight.”  **_Sorry! I’m with the Seventeen coven. They ambushed me and I forgot to let you know. I’ll come over tomorrow. Promise <3_ **

He waited just long enough to see Hoseok’s soft reply of,  **_Don’t worry about it baby! Have fun with your family and we’ll see you tomorrow!!!_ **

Jihoon snorted as he read over the elder’s shoulder. “They even text like puppies.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s shoulder as Changkyun shoved his phone back in his pocket. “At least they’re protective puppies.” 

“Hey,” Mingyu called from the couch, “Give us back our human-hyung, Jihoonie-hyung. You can’t hog him.”

“It’s not my fault your other human is on house arrest, Gyu. Don’t take your frustrations out on us.”

Changkyun frowned, “What happened to Jungkook-ah?”

“The Kim coven turned him.” At Changkyun's alarmed look, Mingyu hurriedly continued. “The BR attacked their home and left him for dead. It was the only way to save him.” He looked down, picking at a loose thread on his pants. “I’m glad they did. But I miss my friend. He can’t have ‘tasty’ visitors this soon after turning. And I understand why but it doesn’t make it any easier, especially now that you’re basically a part of a pack now too— It’s like I’ve lost two of my best friends at once.” 

Changkyun broke out of Jihoon’s hold gently to pull Mingyu into his arms, pressing his cheek firmly to the top of the other’s head. “You haven’t lost me— you’ll never lose me to another pack Gyu. You’re my family. And you haven’t lost Jungkook-ah either. I’m sure he misses you too.” He pressed a kiss to the witch’s temple. “I bet he’d love it if you facetimed him. I’m sure he’s sick of just seeing his hyung’s faces.”

Mingyu let out a wet laugh, cuddling closer to his hyung. “Yeah. I’ll do that.” 

The two cuddled until Hansol came crashing into the living room, “Dinner’s ready!”

Jun snorted, “Is it edible?” He asked, receiving a smack across the back of his head from Seungcheol for his troubles.

“Be respectful,” He scolded, moving to rub Hansol’s shoulder in consolation. “Hansol worked hard to make your dinner. If you don’t want to be nice you can go to bed hungry.” 

The younger witch looked down in contrition, “I’m sorry Hansollie. Thank you for making dinner.”

Hansol smiled brightly, completely unaffected as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He took hold of Junhui and Seungcheol’s hands and pulled them towards the dining hall. “Don’t worry, hyung,” He sang. “Hannie-hyung supervised me the entire time— it’s one hundred percent edible. Promise!” 

“And he did wonderfully,” Jeoghan added, coming out of the kitchen. He made his way over to Changkyun and wrapped the younger in a tight hug. “Honestly I don’t know why you always doubt him. He’s an herbalist— he knows his way around ingredients.”

“And yet he burns water,” Seungkwan deadpanned, earning himself a quick smack from his hyung as he moved into the dining area. 

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and good food as Changkyun was spoiled on all sides by the coven. It was late into the night before he finally detached himself from Seungcheol’s side. “I have class in the morning,” He muttered, shuffling around the room to give each witch a soft kiss or hug before he left. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” He called to Jihoon and Wonwoo as he moved towards the door. 

“Don’t forget to tell your puppies,” Mingyu replied, wagging his finger at his hyung threateningly. “You’re ours on Thursday nights from now on!”

Changkyun gave him a thumbs up, smiling widely as he waved goodbye. Outside, he wrapped his coat around himself tighter as the cold night air bit through the fabric. He pulled out his phone, catching up on the antics in the group chat as he walked back towards his dorm. Kihyun was nagging Hyungwon and Minhyuk for missing dinner for a late night photoshoot while Hoseok and Jooheon were in a fierce argument about who left the milk out on the counter to spoil. Changkyun laughed, Hyunwoo’s exasperated expression painted clearly in his mind as he imagined what the alpha was currently dealing with at the pack house. 

**_I’m on my way home._ ** He typed, smiling at the instant excited emojis that raced across the screen in response.  **_To my dorm, silly hyungs._ **

Hoseok sent a crying cat meme to the group chat followed with, **_Why must you hurt me so? I thought you were coming to give me kisses!_ **

He rolled his eyes at the dramatic exuberance of his hyung as he replied,  **_I’ll come over tomorrow, hyung. Jooheon-hyung and I get done at the same time so we can come back to the packhouse together._ **

This time Hoseok sent a picture of a cat in a party hat, causing Changkyun to laugh loudly in the still night. He quickly bit his lip, looking up at the deserted streets around him, thankful to see there was no one around that he could have disturbed with his loud laugh. The wind picked up, causing him to shiver and walk a little faster towards his dorm. It felt strangely eerie out on the street by himself. Behind him he heard the telltale rumble of a car turning on to the street behind him and slowing down. He ducked his head, peeking behind him to see a van slowly inching down the side of the road behind him with it’s headlights off. He picked up his pace again, nervousness growing in his chest as the van turned the corner with him and kept pace behind him. He typed out a quick,  **_I thnk imbeing follwd_ ** into the group chat before making a random turn down another street. 

His phone buzzed in rapid succession as he heard the quiet  _ snick _ of a car door being unlatched. A glance behind him again showed the bulky frames of two grown men quickly stalking up behind him. He threw all pretense of subtly out the window and full on sprinted as the men behind him quickly matched his pace. He had no time to respond to his hyungs, pulling his phone up to try to dial emergency only to be roughly tackled to the ground by one of the men behind him. 

He yelped, his phone slipping out of his hand and across the pavement, most likely shattering the screen as he struggled against this captor. Changkyun let out a loud string of expletives as he threw his arm back to elbow the man in the throat, causing him to cough and pull away. He quickly rolled further away, clumsily trying to get to his feet unsuccessfully before the other man grabbed him in a vice hold, pinning his arms to his side and lifting him bodily off the ground. 

“Get the door opened,” He grunted, pulling a still struggling Changkyun over to the van. “And you shut your goddamn trap, kid. Ain’t no one ‘round here’s gonna save a sympathizer like you.”

He threw Changkyun roughly into the back of the van where the man he had elbowed was waiting with duct tape, quickly subduing him with many layers of thick tape around his chest and legs. Changkyun struggled even more as he was slowly confined, earning himself a hard punch to the ribs, taking the breath from his lungs as he gasped. Multiple layers of tape were quickly secured over his mouth as he laid subdued on the floor of the van. The quiet rumbling of the engine was the only noise made as the van quickly moved through the city. He carefully wiggled in his restraints, testing for weak spots before he was roughly kicked in the stomach causing him to grunt behind his gag. 

“Stay still,” the man grunted, kicking Changkyun again for good measure. “Boss wants you alive. He didn’t say nothing ‘bout one piece though. Best behave or you might lose a finger on the ride.”

They soon pulled into what sounded like an underground parking garage and the engine quickly cut out as the two men hopped out of the van, closing the back door roughly. A third man met them, looking in on Changkyun as the kid slowly allowed a few tears slip past his lashes seeing the angry look of the newest addition to his captors. 

He started to speak, voice muffled through the door but still audible to Changkyun in the quiet of the van. “Why isn’t the kid blindfolded?”

The man who had kicked him shrugged half-heartedly. “Boss ain’t gonna let him live. Intel shows he’s being courted by the Son pack. We let him out and it’ll only grow the mutts’ numbers. We’ll get our information from him and then we’ll dispose of him. It’s a mercy killing really.”

The new man sighed heavily before shaking his head and walking away. “Get him into the interrogation room. Boss isn’t gonna want to hold on to him for long if he’s got a pack lookin for him.”

Changkyun cried out as the back door was quickly yanked open and he was roughly pulled out and onto the concrete by his ankle. His head hit the pavement with a resounding crack and the world quickly faded to black. 

  
  
  


Changkyun woke up to a sharp stinging on his cheek. He scrunched his face, trying to bring his hand up to soothe the sting. His arm didn’t budge from where it was resting, a tight pressure on his wrist confining his movements as he opened his eyes to investigate. Everything came rushing back to him as he took in the wet, grey, concrete walls of whatever basement they had put him in. He glanced around frantically, making eye contact with a sharp looking woman standing off to the side, smiling like the bird that just got the canary. 

“Glad to see you’re awake, Changkyun-ah,” She cooed in a falsetto tone that was dripping in disdain. She pinched his chin between two long fingernails, dragging his face to look her fully in the eyes. “I have a few questions for you. Right answers will be rewarded,” she murmured, petting his hair softly as if he were a cat. “And wrong answers will be punished,” she growled, taking a tight hold of his hair and tilting his head back as her other hand released his chin to drive a knife cleanly through the meat of his thigh. 

He screamed, jerking uselessly in his bindings as he cried. 

She went back to petting his hair sweetly. “Mommy’s sorry, honey, but I needed to make sure you knew I was serious. As long as you answer my questions honestly Mommy won’t hurt you again. Okay?” 

Changkyun glared at her through his tears. “No you’ll just kill me when you’re done.”

The woman delivered a sharp slap across his face, still smiling with that false sweetness. “Oh sweet boy, you’re dying today either way. You just get to decide how painful your death will be.” She took a fierce hold of his hair again, tipping his head back, “First question: Where does the Son pack live?”

  
  
  


Changkyun had never been in so much pain in his entire life. He was pretty sure he was bleeding out from the knife wound in his thigh that was alarmingly numb by now after how many times the psychotic woman had twisted the blade. He knew for a fact that nearly every one of his fingers had been bent backward and broken at this point and from the way the woman was eyeing his legs, his toes were next.

He had kept his mouth shut, only opening it to spit bloody globs of saliva at his tormentor. No way in hell was he going to endanger his hyungs by telling this madwoman where to find them or where they worked or any other information she tried to pry from him. 

“Might as well kill me now, lady,” He gasped, hunching over in his restraints after the blinding pain of most definitely having both bones in his forearm broken with a hammer receded slightly. 

“Oh but hurting you is so much fun,” she cooed, pressing down on the swelling skin with her blood covered fingernails. “I might just keep you around for awhile— you’re quite good stress relief.”

He had given up trying to contain his tears hours ago, allowing the hot liquid to drip steadily down his cheeks as he gasped and cried, his voice raw from screaming. The idea of her not trying to get information— just hurting him for fun was worse. There would be no relief of death if she chose to keep him around. He cried, allowing heavy sobs to escape his chest as she stood back and laughed. “Is that all it took to break you? Oh you sweet, weak, little thing. Don’t worry. Mommy is going to take such  _ good _ care of her darling little boy.” She came forward, grabbing his hair in a vice grip again and pulling his head back so he was forced to look at her through his tears. She pressed a soft kiss to the center of his forehead, “All of this can be over, honey. It’s in your hands.” She caressed his broken arm, making soothing coos as he cried out over the pain the featherlight touch caused jerking fruitlessly in his bonds. “Mommy can make all the pain go away. Hmm? You’d like that, wouldn’t you, sweet boy? For all the pain to go away?” Changkyun nodded as much as he could while still in her grip, tears still steadily falling down his face as she smiled in success. “Tell Mommy what she wants to know baby.”

A loud crash sounded from outside of the door, frantic yelling and gunfire as animalistic growls reverberated throughout the room. The woman released Changkyun, stepping back to the table where she had been storing her torture tools and grabbing a small hand gun before moving back to Changkyun and wrapping an arm around his chest and pressing the barrel to his temple. 

It was almost over. He took a shuddering breath as relieved sobs made their way out of his throat. No matter how this ended, she wouldn’t be able to hurt him anymore. 

A body crashed into the door followed by a vicious growl as a set of sharp claws sliced their way through the thick steel door like butter. She pressed the muzzle of the gun harder into his temple as the door fell to the ground, revealing Hyunwoo and Hoseok in full wolf form. 

“Don’t move,” The madwoman screeched, shaking Changkyun slightly. “Don’t move or I’ll blow your precious little chew toy’s brains out.”

An imposing vampire stalked into the room behind the two wolves, his broad frame radiating power. “P’yo Hyorin,” he intoned as he walked further into the room, another vampire steadily following. “You have been found guilty of treason against the nation, multiple accounts of murder, kidnapping, and torture and have therefore been sentenced to death in the eyes of the council.” He paused, eyes quickly flicking over to the other vampire who nodded minisculely. “Make peace with your gods.”

Hyorin let out a feral scream as she moved her finger to the trigger. Changkyun closed his eyes as the shot rang out and a body hit the floor. After a few seconds of no increase or decrease of pain he slowly opened his eyes to find himself still alive. The second vampire was no longer standing in front of him as the other three watched him. He felt soft hands at his chest and he flinched heavily as a small switchblade made its way into his line of sight near the duct tape around his torso. 

“Shh, shh,” The missing vampire murmured, running a soothing hand up and down the human’s sternum. “I’m just removing the bindings, Changkyun-ssi. My name is Jung Hoseok. I am a member of the Kim Coven and a doctor. You’re safe now.” 

Changkyun dropped his head as loud sobs bubbled up his throat again. “Oh baby,” Hyunwoo murmured, dropping to his knees in front of the little human, pressing soft, feather light kisses to every inch of his face. “My sweet pup. You’re okay now. Hyung’s here. You’re okay.”

He paused in his ministrations as another vampire moved up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I need to heal his leg, hyung,” The vampire murmured as Hyunwoo hesitantly moved to the side. The vampire knelt down between Changkyun’s legs as his hands started to glow a soft blue. 

As soon as the duct tape was completely removed, the vampire Hoseok began to splint his arm. “Do you have any injuries we can’t see, Changkyun-ssi?” He asked, “Anything as bad as your leg?”

Changkyun shook his head, immediately regretting that decision as the movement made him instantly nauseous. “I don’t think so— hit my head. I just want to go home,” he murmured, pressing his head against Hyunwoo’s who had dropped down behind the chair to get as close to his soulmate without getting in the way of the doctors. 

Hoseok chuckled, lightly tapping on the other vampire’s shoulder to break him out of his trance as he moved away and nodded towards Hyunwoo who carefully gathered the small human in his arms. They made a procession out of the building and into a black SUV where Hyunwoo gently secured Changkyun into his packmate’s arms. Hoseok pressed a gentle kiss to the younger’s temple as he made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. The vampire joined him, blue light quickly starting up again as he moved his hands back to the human’s thigh. 

Changkyun closed his eyes, resting his head lightly on his hyung’s shoulder as the SUV made its way into traffic. 

“Thank you, Namjoon-ssi,” Hoseok whispered, rubbing soothing little circles into the human’s sternum. 

The vampire, Namjoon, hummed thoughtfully. “I’m glad I can help. It’s horrible— what the BR is willing to do for their ‘cause’.”

Hyunwoo let out a humorless laugh from the front passenger seat. “You would know. Please give Jungkook-ah my gratitude. My pack will forever be indebted to your coven for saving our mate.” The vampire-Hoseok reached over from the driver’s seat to rest a comforting hand on the alpha’s forearm. 

“We’re lucky Kookie saw the moment she pulled the trigger this morning. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to pause in time and move her trajectory.” He laughed lightly, moving his hand back to the steering wheel. “Besides, after the help you gave us with the EXO pack last year, this makes our clans friends. Let’s just focus on getting Changkyun-ah to the clinic so Namjoonie and I can properly patch him up. Poor kid’s gonna be down for the count for a while— even with Joonie’s magic fingers.”

  
  
  


Waking up was like swimming through molasses for Changkyun. Every inch of his body felt as if it had been put through a meat grinder. He groaned feebly as he tried to open his eyes. The process was slow-going but the strong, steady pressure on his wrist and low, soothing murmurs encouraged him as his lashes slowly broke through the sleep crusties and he opened his eyes to the dim lights of a warm hospital room. 

“Hi, baby,” Jooheon whispered, petting his hair with his free hand as he pressed a gentle kiss to the younger’s collarbone. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts,” he breathed, closing his eyes again as he felt Jooheon’s soothing ministrations continue. 

“Oh my sweet puppy,” He murmured, moving his hand to press a button on the side of the bed. “I’m so sorry, baby. Hyung is going to make it better, okay? We’ve just gotta wait for the doctor. Do you want some water?” He asked, grabbing a cup with a straw from the bedside table.” At Changkyun’s small nod, he brought it up to the younger’s lips. “Small sips, baby.”

Changkyun got a few sips in before pulling away, allowing Jooheon to return the cup to the table. “Hyungs?” He asked, eyes slowly roaming around the room.

“They’re at home resting and showering. They’re going to be so upset you woke up while they were gone. None of us have left your side since you arrived here.”

He took a deep breath, “How long have I been asleep?”

Jooheon smiled tiredly, “Four days. Dr. Jung said that it was normal but that didn’t stop the hyungs from worrying.”

Changkyun smiled at his soft hyung before his eyes widened in realization. “Hyung, I missed an exam!”

The wolf let out a loud guffaw as he buried his face into the other’s neck. “I think your teachers have excused you for the time being, baby. You can take the test later when you have use of your fingers again, okay?”

He nodded his head in embarrassment as the door opened and the vampire-Hoseok walked through the door, smiling widely. “Well this is a nice change. Welcome back to the land of the living, Changkyun-ah.” He walked over to the side of the bed Jooheon wasn’t on and gently took the human’s pulse. “How are you feeling?”

“Like every bone in my body was crushed by a hammer.”

Hoseok nodded, adjusting the drip on Changkyun’s IV. “I was afraid of that. I needed to lower your anesthesia so you could wake up properly. Once I run some tests I can up the dosage a bit and take the edge off. I just need to make sure that there’s no long lasting internal damage before you get the good stuff, okay?” He grinned brightly, gently brushing back the younger’s hair as he nodded complacently. “Aish, such a good patient. Why can’t they all be as easy as you, huh?” He pulled back, grabbing the clipboard from the end of the bed. “Let’s run those tests and get you back to comfortable, okay?”

  
  
  


The next time Changkyun woke, he was in significantly less pain. His head was resting on Hoseok’s chest, his hyung’s soft eucalyptus scent a dead giveaway to who he was cuddled up against while there was a distinct hint of petrichor coming from the side his unbroken arm was on. He slowly moved his stiff hand to rest on Hyungwon’s hair, relishing in the soft strands. 

“Good morning, baby,” Hyunwoo whispered, stealing his attention as he turned his head to face his apha on the other side of the bed. 

“Hyung,” he murmured, closing his eyes happily as tilted his neck in offering. Hyunwoo chuckled, leaning forward to lightly drag his nose along the column of the younger’s neck. “Hyung— missed you.”

Hyunwoo pressed a light kiss to his neck, pulling back to rub soft circles on the other’s hip. “I’ve missed you too, Kkukkungie.” He chuckled wetly, looking down in an attempt to hide his tears. “I was so scared, baby. I keep thinking— what if we hadn’t gotten there in time? It was so hard to find you without a pack bond. We’re lucky your witches put a tracker in your earring or I don’t think— I don’t think we would still have our baby.”

Changkyun frowned, moving his head helplessly closer to his distressed apha, his arm on Hyunwoo’s side confined by a cast wrapped to his chest. “Hyung,” he murmured, trying to motion the alpha closer with his eyes. He succeeded, after a moment of hesitation, Hyunwoo pressed his face back in the younger’s neck and breathed heavily. “I’m here, hyung. I’m okay.”

“But you weren’t,” He sobbed quietly, still very aware of the other wolves sleeping around them. “You weren’t and I had no way of knowing.”

“I’ve been thinking,” The human started, gently running his hand through Hyungwon’s hair. “For a while now actually. That— If you know— if you— and the others— the others wanted to. I’m ready. To accept your bite— whenever you’re ready to offer it.”

Hyunwoo pulled back, tear stained eyes wide with disbelief. “You’re really—” 

Changkyun nodded, “I love you— all of you.” He laughed, looking down at Hyungwon still snoozing by his hip. “From the moment I met you. I can’t imagine my life without you all and I’ve been wanting to tell you all for weeks. I just didn’t know how.”

The alpha grinned widely, pressing his lips against the human’s before moving his mouth to the other’s neck, grazing his teeth against the skin lightly. “Oh baby. That would make me so happy. I love you so much— we all do.” He pressed another kiss, right where a claiming bite would go. “Once you’re out of the hospital and back in the den.” He pressed another kiss, this time to Changkyun’s cheek. “Promise.” Another kiss to his other cheek. “You’ll be ours forever.” A final kiss to his lips, wide smiles causing it to be more of an awkward press of their lips than an actual kiss. “Our baby.”

Changkyun closed his eyes contentedly. 

Yeah. Forever sounded perfect.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. After all of the wonderful support I received from Redamancy I couldn't help but continue this world. For those of you haven't read Redamancy I highly recommend you go back and take a peak. There's a lot of world building I put in place in that story that I did not reiterate here. 
> 
> And for those of you who noticed that I did not mention Chan or that I called Hansol the maknae... *winks* well, I may or may not have a third installment in the works for this series. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely support!


End file.
